


Can't Stop Imagining

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Eating out, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't tell anything else but yeah, I had no idea this would get so fluffy omg, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut in the second chapter. it can be read as a pwp, The dirtest tags I have ever included, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima admits what his favorite thing to do to a partner is, and Hinata can't stop thinking about it.  What happened afterwards was natural- it was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

It was an average day in the clubroom after practice, just not an average conversation.  Somehow, Tanaka and Nishinoya had gotten onto a rather… raunchy topic.  Most had left by now, so the only ones still left were Tanaka, Noya, Tsukki, and Hinata.

“What’s your favorite thing to do to a girl Noya-san?” Tanaka asked.  He had been standing around with his shirt off for at least 15 minutes.

“Hm,” Noya mused, striking a pose with his hand on his chin.  “Probably kissing.  Oh!  And especially when you bite her lips and she gives a little moan.”

“Ooooooo,” Hinata said.  He was watching wide-eyed at the two from a chair.  He’d finished changing a while ago, but had held back to listen to the conversation.

Tsukki, who was putting his stuff in his bag, snorted.  This of course caught the two’s attention.

“Shut up Tsukishima!” they both yelled. 

“I didn’t say anything,” he said defensively, holding up his hands. 

“You implied it,” Hinata offered.  Tsukki shot him a glare, but it didn’t seem to do much.  Lately his glares had lost some power on the smaller male… he’d have to fix that.  Somehow.

“Well, let’s hear your answer then Tsukishima,” Noya said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah!” Tanaka crowed.  “If you can laugh at Noya-san then you better have a good answer.”

“This is childish,” Tsukishima sighed.  “But fine.  I really enjoy… eating a girl out.”  He winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” Noya and Tanaka shouted at the same time, rushing at him and pushing him up against the locker.  “YOU’VE ACTUALLY DONE THAT???”

“Yes, senpai,” he glared.  “Now would you please back off?”

“Only if you tell us about it,” Noya bargained. 

It seemed he wasn’t getting out of this one without a little… sharing.  “Fine,” he sighed.  “How much do you want to know?”

“All of it,” they answered in unison.  “Every detail.”

His senpai moved away, giving him room to breathe.  For whatever reason his gaze turned to Hinata, who was looking at the ground though he was definitely listening.  Odd.  But whatever. He thought about where to begin, then cleared his throat. 

“So I’ve only done it once but I’d definitely do it again.  There’s something really… powerful about having a girl moan cause of what you’re doing.  Put her hand in your hair and telling you not to stop.  And then when she comes and her thighs clench around your head and she’s pulling your hair and screaming and you can’t really breathe but you don’t mind.  So yeah,” he shrugged at the end.  “That’s why I like it.”

For once, his senpai were blissfully silent, but whether it was out of shock or if they were trying to keep down their boners was anyone’s guess.  Tsukishima didn’t really care which it was, he was just ready to go home, honestly. 

“Did you mind the taste?” a small voice asked, and everyone turned to look at Hinata.  He was bright red and had a hand over his mouth, which is probably why the question came out so odd.

Tsukishima shrugged.  “Well it doesn’t taste like candy, but it’s not bad.”

The room got very still and silent, so Tsukki grabbed his bag to leave.  “And with that, I’ll be going,” he sneered, back to his normal self as he headed out the door and into the night.

 

The next morning at practice, Hinata wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

It wasn’t like they normally made a lot of eye contact at practice, but it happened occasionally.  But now it seemed like Hinata was actively avoiding him.  Running for balls (aka as far away from Tsukishima as possible), sticking closer to Kageyama than usual, and just… not looking at him.  Pointedly. 

When it happened again at afternoon practice, Tsukishima started to get pissed off.  The worst part was that he didn’t know why.  And Tsukishima did not like mysteries, at all. 

So of course he cornered him after practice.

“Why are you avoiding me, shorty?” he asked, jumping out at Hinata from the shadows as he left the clubroom.  (His brother called him dramatic, but it just came naturally.)

Of course he jumped like 6 feet into the air.  “Ts-tsukishima!” he squawked.  “W-w-whatdoyoumean?” It came out in a jumble, like even Hinata doesn’t know what he said.

“You’ve been acting like I don’t exist all day,” he replied with his normal frost.  “Which normally I wouldn’t mind, but it’s kind of annoying.  So what gives?”

“N-nothing!” Hinata stuttered.  His face was bright red but he still wasn’t meeting his eyes. 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow carefully.  “Nothing? Is that right?”

“Yep,” he replied, moving almost crab-like away from Tsukishima.  “Nothing.  So uh… I’ll be going now.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”  Kei asked bluntly, which caused Hinata’s head to snap up.  They made eye contact for the first time that day, cold gold and warm brown meeting carefully. 

“No, of course not,” Hinata said softly, tilting his head to the side.  Like he was studying Tsukishima, which really kind of pissed him off.  “Why?”

“Because you’re an open book, so I can tell when something is wrong.  Hell, even Kageyama can tell.  So you’d have to think I was stupid to think I’d believe that.  So just tell me what it is so we can move the fuck on.”

The other boy’s face matched his hair, and he dropped his gaze once more, but Kei had the feeling he was going to get the truth this time.

“Okay, but please don’t tell anyone,” Hinata replied quietly.  Tsukki had never heard him speak so quietly, which forced him to keep any of his snarky comments inside, no matter how hard it was.  He nodded, then replied when he realized Hinata wouldn’t see it.

“Fine.”

“I’m…” The shorter boy took a deep breath and seemed to be struggling internally, but he finally managed to get it out.  “I’m trans.”

“Oh.”  Tsukishima was a little shocked by the confession.  After all, who wouldn’t be?  Hinata had never mentioned it before and he certainly didn’t pay attention when the other changed in the club room, so he would have had no idea.  But it wasn’t like he was against it at all.  It didn’t affect him at all.  “Okay.  Did you think I would have a problem with that?”

“Um.”  Hinata seemed at a loss for words.  He was studying Kei’s face in a way that was a little disconcerting.  “Well.  I didn’t know.”

“Well I _don’t_.”  It came out a little sharper than it normally would, but he tried not to be bothered by it. 

“Thank you,” the other said quietly, hands twisting in his lap. 

Whatever Kei was expecting, it wasn’t to be thanked for being a decent human being.  Much less from someone who looked so… cute while doing it.  Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.  Instead he changed the subject.

“Is that why you were avoiding me?”

“Um, no,” the other responded, blush back in full force. 

“Then what?”  Tsukki gritted his teeth; this was getting tedious. 

“When you were talking the other day with Noya-senpai and Tanaka-san… I… wasimaginingyoudoingittome.”

Now he was officially confused.  “You were imagining… what?”

“Don’t be stupid Tsukishima!!  Idiot!!”  The words weren’t as biting as the other probably hoped because of the even redder face.  “When you were talking about eating a girl out!”

“Oh.”  It was like a lightbulb went off in Tsukki’s head.  Of course Hinata would picture him doing what he’d described to himself because he… had all the necessary equipment for that.  So to speak.  It only made sense.  What didn’t was the flash of heat that went through his own body, and the sudden image of doing what he described to the smaller boy across from him.  Maybe that’s why he blurted out what he normally wouldn’t. 

“Well, I could.”

“W-W-WHAT?” Hinata yelled. 

Tsukishima immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around, though of course no one was to be found.  “Quiet you idiot!” he hissed anyway.  “Do you want someone to enter this conversation?”

He waited for Hinata to shake his head before he removed his hand.  A question immediately followed.  “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah,” he replied reluctantly.  This was worse than pulling teeth, and honestly he didn’t understand why he wasn’t laughing in the other’s face and walking away.  He blamed it on being around so much stupidity all the time; it had to rub off occasionally. 

“Why?”  His head was cocked, looking like a dog that wasn’t understand what was happening around him.  And maybe that was an accurate assumption.  “I mean, what’s in it for you?”

Tsukki shrugged.  Honestly, he didn’t know.  But there was something appealing in knowing that he would have that kind of power over Hinata.  “I enjoy it.  It doesn’t matter who I’m doing it to.” 

“Oh.”  Hinata was chewing his lip and looked like he was contemplating it, which really pissed Tsukishima off.  Here he was, offering to perform a sexual act on Hinata with basically no return, and he had to _consider_ it?  What kind of bullshi-  “Okay,” Hinata interrupted, a small smile beginning on his face.

Kei did a double take.  “Okay?”  he repeated, sounding more shocked than he normally would allow. 

“Yeah,” Hinata was full-on grinning now and bouncing from heel to toe, like an excited kid waiting for ice cream.  “When?”

“Um.”  Tsukki really could not believe this was still happening.  “Tomorrow?  My parents won’t be home until late.”

“Sounds good,” the shorter male chirped.  He started to walk away, with an annoying bounce in his step.  “See you tomorrow!” he called over his shoulder.

“See you,” Kei murmured. 

He watched Hinata ride away on his bike, still unable to process what had happened.  It was a lot of information to get at once.  And then there was the conclusion of this, which was still to come.

He was going to eat Hinata Shouyou out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't have to imagine anymore.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Hinata said as he toed his shoes off at the entrance of Kei’s house. 

“Who are you talking to? No one’s here, dumbass,” Tsukki replied, snorting as he slipped out of his own shoes. 

“I know that!” Hinata scowled, hopping up into the hallway.  “It’s just a habit!”

“Whatever shrimp,” Kei said, stepping up beside him.

Tsukishima had always been taller than Hinata- it wasn’t anything new.  Usually he lorded his height over the other boy, but today he noticed it even more than usual.  Hinata was just so… small.  Not just in height but in size.  He was so slender and slight, even though Tsukki knew that that tiny body was all muscle.  He was small in every way, except for his eyes.  Large and brown and just as bright as his hair.  Tsukki wondered if the hair down there would be just as bright.

“Tsukishima?” Hinata asked, head cocked to the side. 

A weird tingle was starting in his chest, so he turned away and headed down the hallway.  “You want anything to drink?”

“Um,” he heard behind him, along with the soft patter of feet on the hardwood of his floor.  “No I’m good.”

“Alright,” he said, entering the kitchen.  He pulled out a glass for himself and filled it with water, drinking half before he turned around to see the redhead awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in the doorway.

Tsukki smirked, feeling all the power he’d previously felt slipping through his fingers return in full force.  He was the one with the experience here.  He was the one in charge.  It was nice.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said, heading past Hinata into the hallway again.  He didn’t bother to wait because really, it wasn’t like the other boy was going to run away, was it? 

Well, actually… Tsukki looked over his shoulder to see the redhead trailing a bit behind him, hands twisting in front of him as he looked around the hallway. 

“This is my room,” he said, pushing open the door with the hand not holding the glass.  He moved to set it down on the bedside table before turning to look at the small redhead standing in the doorway.

“It’s nice,” Hinata said, when he caught him looking.

And yeah, it was a nice room, all things considered.  It wasn’t really big but he didn’t need it to be.  There was a small white desk full of books and papers against the wall with a window open over it, letting in a warm spring breeze.  Some movie posters lined the dark blue wall- Jurassic World, The Visit, Godzilla and quite a few others.  And of course the usual pieces of furniture like a dresser and a standing closet. 

But none of those things were as important or impressive as the king-sized bed.  It stood against the wall opposite the window, large and in your face, though his bedspread was dark blue as well.  Hinata’s eyes kept flickering over to look at it before looking around the other part of the room.

“Nervous?” Tsukishima teased, walking towards the shorter male.

“No!” Hinata protested, even as he shied away slightly.  And that made Kei stop.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said quietly.  He didn’t find anything sexy about an unsure partner.

For whatever reason, that made Hinata look at him quizzically.  Which just really pissed him off.  Here he was, being a good person and he had the nerve to look at him like-

“I want to do this,” Hinata interrupted his thoughts quietly, forcing Kei to look at him intently. 

“Then what’s your problem?”

“I’m just… nervous.”  The way he said it, it was like he was pulling teeth.  “I’ve never… done this before and hardly anyone knows that I’m even trans at all so like, that’s nerve-wracking and I’ve never done anything even sexual like, ever and I’m-“

Suddenly, Tsukishima bent down and kissed his forehead, startling the other boy so much he shut up immediately.  Kei didn’t bother to pull away, saying what he wanted into the other boy’s hair.  It smelled like mint.

“I don’t care that you’re trans,” he said quietly.  “And I don’t care that you have no experience or anything else.  I’m just here to eat you out, that’s it.”  He kissed the shorter boy’s forehead again and pulled away.  “So don’t worry.” 

No one had ever looked at Kei like he’d hung the moon before, so he didn’t have much basis for what that look was supposed to be, but he thought it might look like the one Hinata was giving him right then.  His eyes were wide and sparkly, his mouth was parted in an o, with shiny lips.  Kei kept eye contact, even though it was a little hard.

“Okay,” Hinata said quietly, nodding after a moment.  “I’m not worried.  I want to do this.  Just- can you kiss me first?”

Tsukki smirked, glad this was finally getting back on track.  “I can do that,” he answered, leaning down and slowly pressing his lips to the other boys.

From the first, it was clear that Hinata wasn’t lying when he said he had no experience.  There was spit all over the place.  But rather than pulling back and teasing the other boy (like he really SHOULD have done) he slowly tilted the other boy’s head and attempted to make the kiss better with the use of his lips.  But eventually, his neck starts to cramp and he has to pull away, rubbing his neck. 

“Let’s sit on the bed if we’re going to do this,” he said quietly, taking one of Hinata’s hands in his own and guiding him to the bed.  

“Okay,” the other boy said quietly, sitting down softly on the bed, rubbing his free hand over the comforter. 

“Hey,” Kei murmured.  When Hinata lifted his head, he grabbed his chin and stared into those eyes that he was really starting to get addicted to.  “I’ve got you, okay?  Just like on the court.”

For whatever reason, Hinata chose that moment to blind him with a brilliant grin.  Kei blinked, not quite sure what to make of that.  He hadn’t said anything particularly strange he thought.  But he had to make it stop, so he wouldn’t fall and fall and fall into a grin that made his heart ache and eyes that took his breath away.  So he leaned forward to kiss him again.

If Tsukishima had to, absolutely had to, give Hinata a compliment it would be that he’s a pretty fast learner when it came to physical things.  It only took a couple more kisses before he was into the swing of things and Kei was starting to feel a little more breathless all over again. 

So he pulled away to take a deep breath and also moved up to rest against the headboard, pulling Hinata with him.  The other boy looked confused until Tsukki manhandled him onto his lap, large hands resting on small hips.  Hinata was slightly taller than him like this, and having to look up at him was a much different experience.

They resumed kissing, adjusting to the new difference in height quickly.  Hinata was starting to get more adventurous, interspersing long and deep kisses with quick ones, small tongue flicking against his lips before moving away.  After the umpteenth time that happened, Kei growled in frustration and surged forward, sucking his tongue into his mouth quickly before pulling back, lightly biting his bottom lip.

Hinata moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the quiet room along with their harsh, panting breath.  Kei’s glasses were skewed slightly, giving him a distorted view of Hinata’s face but he could still see how red his cheeks were and how shiny and plump his lips were from all their kissing.  He looked absolutely sensual and Tsukki had to hold in a groan of his own.

“Ready?” he asked, and his voice sounded strangely hoarse.

The other didn’t seem to mind, since he quickly nodded and flopped over onto the bed beside him.  “How- What should I-“ he fumbled, and he looked at Tsukki with the desperation of someone who knew what they wanted but didn’t know how to get it. 

Kei smirked and reached up to take off his glasses.  “Take off your pants and underwear,” he said, putting them on the bedside table. 

Beside him, he could feel Hinata wiggling out of his clothes.  He couldn’t see as clearly as usual, but he watched as long, slender legs were revealed, lightly dusted with light orange hair.  And as Hinata laid down again, settling against the pillows, Kei couldn’t take his eyes off of the section of dark auburn curls at the junction of his thighs.  He licked his lips unconsciously before flickering his eyes up to meet Hinata’s.

“Ready?” He asked, running a hand up the other boy’s thigh, causing him to shudder.

His Adam’s apple bobbed harshly before he nodded vigorously.  “I’m ready.”

Tsukki smirked as he moved down the bed, holding his weight up on his arms and leaning him to press light kisses to his hipbones.  Beneath him, Hinata shuddered, muscles jumping at Kei moved across his stomach, staying low but also staying away from those curls.  He pressed a light bite into the other hipbone, licking away the sting as Hinata moaned.  The legs underneath him spread a little bit wider.

Slowly he moved down, nosing into the auburn curls and giving a light kiss here and there.  There was nothing super pleasing about the smell of pussy, if he were going to be honest, but with it came a certain power and God, did he love that.  And based on his previous experience, Hinata didn’t smell all that bad, really. 

He looked up and met those warm brown eyes, looking at him with awe and slightly clouded over with lust.  That’s what he liked to see.  He closed his eyes, nosing down with a couple kisses until the legs underneath him finally parted completely and allowed him to a glimpse of pink, glistening lips. 

Licking his own lips, he pulled one of Hinata’s legs over his shoulder and looked up to meet his eyes once again.  “Still good?” he asked, just to make sure one last time.

“Y-yes,” the other boy panted out, hand clenching in the bedspread beside him.  “Please Tsukishima I think I’m gonna dIE OH FUCK!” Hinata moaned out loudly, slapping and hand over his mouth as Kei licked a strip from the bottom of his pussy to the top, ending with a short suck to his clit. 

The leg on his shoulder twitched violent, but didn’t fall off as he dove in, giving kitten licks to the other boy’s clit before moving down to lick long stripes over Hinata’s folds, feeling them spread hot and slick over his lips.  His mouth was quickly getting covered in slick, but he didn’t mind- loved it even.  It just meant he was doing a good job, just like the moans and slight screams that Hinata was attempting to smother. 

Which bothered him.  So he reached up, suddenly thankful he was so much larger than his partner as he grabbed the hand covering his mouth and moved it down onto the bed, fingers intertwined.  He loved to hear the gasps and moans that would come out whenever he did this. 

He continued to work on the task at hand, interspersing long licks with short sucks to his clit.  Beside him, Hinata’s legs were twitching, pressing him closer before moving apart.  Tsukki enjoyed even that, being pressed against his partner.  He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t even notice his own erection, pressed against his practice shorts, and the way he was rutting against his own bed like a dog. 

Instead, he was focused on stiffening his tongue, trying to fuck Hinata with the muscle.  Judging by the loud moan the other boy gave, and the way his thighs tightened around his head, it worked pretty well.  But he could do better. 

The hand that wasn’t holding Hinata’s hand had been used to hold the other boy’s leg open, but now he moved it, pulling back to catch his breath and watch as he sank one long finger into the other boy.

“Oh, oh, ohhhhhh,” Hinata said, eyes popping open and looking at him suddenly.  “Oh god, Kei, please, please, please.”

Slowly, he rotated his finger within the other boy, watching for his reactions.  Like the way his head fell back, eyes closed again.  His hand spasmed within Tsukishima’s own, and the muscles in his stomach clenched and rolled lightly. 

“I got you,” he murmured quietly, licking his lips before diving back down, shoving his tongue next to the digit that was slowly pistoning in and out.  There was a squelching noise that should have been a turn-off but only made Kei rub against the sheets harder, smother his face into the warm, wet place between Hinata’s legs more. 

He pulled away to add another finger, moving up to give small kitten licks to the other boy’s clit.  He flicked his tongue against the hardened nub as his fingers moved in and out, picking up the pace a little. 

Suddenly, a hand was in his hair, pulling him closer.  He looked up and watched as Hinata’s throat bobbed quickly, breath coming out in hard pants.  He looked close, ready to burst and fall apart and Kei wanted that to happen _so badly_ he couldn’t take it, couldn’t even think, all he could do was suck hard at the nub under his lips and pulled out his ace.

The girl he was with before had said it felt like a vibrator, so it should work with Hinata as well.  He wiggled his wrist back and forth slightly, thrusts slowing down but still having enough force behind them for Hinata to hopefully feel the vibration.  He continued to suck hard on his clit, not letting up on pressure.  And it worked, if Hinata’s yell was anything to go by.

“Oh SHIT,” he screamed, writhing on the bed.  “Oh FUCK oh god I’m-“

His words choked off as his legs clenched around Kei’s head, not letting up.  The hand that was holding his own crushed his fingers, but Tsukishima didn’t even mind.  He was so focused on the boy falling apart beneath him, that he barely noticed as his own orgasm crashed over him, taking him away until all he could think about was the warm, wet flesh under his lips and the hand clenched in his.

It took a few minutes before the both calmed down.  Tsukishima was the first to move, slowly putting Hinata’s leg down onto the bed and sitting up, grimacing at the rapidly cooling cum in his shorts.  But it would wait.  Instead he reached for his glasses, settling them onto his sticky, gross face. 

He grabbed the glass of water, chugging it quickly.  He was thirstier than he’d realized, but then again, given what he’d just done...  He looked down at Hinata, who was still panting with eyes closed.  Tsukishima rubbed a hand over the damp orange strands, watching as hazy brown eyes slowly opened. 

“Hm?” the other boy hummed quietly. 

“I’m gonna brush my teeth,” he whispered for whatever reason.  “I’ll be right back.” 

The other boy nodded, closing his eyes and settling back onto the bed.  Kei stood and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser, before padding out into the hall. 

He came back to a Hinata who’d managed to put on his shorts again, but not much else was different.  He was still sprawled in the middle of the bed, small body taking up a lot of space.  Tsukki settled next to him and watched as those brown eyes opened again, a lot clearer this time.

“Just as good as you imagined?” he asked, staring down at the other boy.

Hinata grinned brightly and reached up to take his hand, entwining their fingers.  “Even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the wait but here it is!! I hope it lives up to expectations. This is unbeta'd so if you notice anything, please let me know. And please tell me what you think of it! I'm used to writing smaller, not as in depth pwp's so I'd like some feedback. 
> 
> Also!! I wanted to ask y'all's feelings one what I should write next. My two choices right now are an Iwaoi Song of Achilles AU or a Kurotsukki Curse Workers AU? I'd appreciate your input!
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!! Thanks to everyone who commented on this fic, I really appreciate it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon with all the good sin. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved!!


End file.
